A family for Zora
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Zora was in a orphanage for about a month over her father killing her mother and abusing her. Sonny's mom adopts Zora and her and Sonny become sisters.


Sonny With a Chance. Dramatic family.

Sonny pov

Tawni looked at herself in the mirror. Then she fiddled with her blonde hair and touched up her lips with pink gloss. I sat on a fluffy chair and relaxed. *knock knock* I walked to the door to open it. "Ello milady." Chad says walking in the room. "Ello annoying lady." He says to Tawni. "Kiss my a** Chad." Tawni says irritated. "Somebody's a little rude." Chad said. A loud squealing or something filled the air. The sound was kind of beautiful. "A rolling girl feels she has reached the end. The colors blend and can't be felt. All these voices are fighting to be heard. They're all merging into one, they're all merging into one. No problem is so easily said, but now those words have no meaning left. And how will I stay on the right path? Even the hills tempting me to stray from what's right. Make mistakes I'll regret!" The sound of that in Japanese filled the air but then it became on unauditable. I wondered if someone in the studio was listening to J-pop. " Get out of my dressing room, Chad! I already have to deal with you at home!" Tawni yelled. " And you and what army!" Chad taunted. " What?" I asked really confused. " You _live _together?" I asked now starting to tear up. "He's my twin brother." Tawni said like I was some kind of idiot. "You two are related?" I asked. "Yes. Tawni is my sister. She is a demon to live with." Chad said sitting beside me. "You get EVERYTHING! It's always about Chad Dylan Cooper! Never Tawni! Always Chad wants this, Chad wants that! Nobody ever cares about Tawni!" Tawni yelled. "Tawni calm down." I said trying to calm her down. "I could hear you over my music. Wow." a voice said from the vent. Zora poked her head out of the vent and looked at us. "How much of that did you hear?" Chad asked nervously. "All of it." Zora answered smiling evilly. Zora is 11 almost 12 but she has a way of scaring Chad. "This is TOP secret." Chad said pointing a finger at Zora. She giggled. "What's in it for me?" she asked. Chad pulled out a 100 dollar bill and handed it to Zora. "Pleasure doing business with you." Zora said then went back into her vent. Tawni scowled at Chad and Chad just smirked. He obviously liked to irritate her.

AT HOME

"Sonny! I need to talk to you for a second!" My mother yelled. "Coming mom!" I replied. I ran into the living room of our apartment. "Sit down."  
Mom said patting the seat next to her on the couch. I sat down. "How would you feel about me adopting a child? I want to have your opinion first before I adopt." mom asked me. "That would be great. I don't think I'd see he or she very often though. I work allot." I said. "Ok. You'll come with me to the parent interview. "Ok mom." I say then I walk up stairs.

Next day at Parent interview

"Well hello miss Monroe. My name is Olivia Jensen. I'll be interviewing you today." Olivia greeted my mom and me. "Nice to meet you." My mom says smiling. "Ok well lets dive right in. Here are the questions." Olivia handed my mom a clipboard with some paper on it. Mom answered them and handed it back to her. I looked over the clipboard real quick curious about the answers. "Well miss Monroe, you can adopt a child from this center." Olivia said then she walked away. "Give it!" somebody screams. "No! Do you know how long I worked for that. It's gonna get me a few mp3 downloads, so back off!" another voice yells. "CANDY LOVE!" another voice yells. That was random. I hear loud music. I think I've heard this song before. I think it's Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka. Zora likes allot of Vocaloid and K-pop. "Children line up!" Olivia yells. I hear footsteps and scrambling feet noises coming from the other room where the children were. The doors opened and you could see all the kids. All of them were bruised up and kinda scary looking. They all stood in a single file line. The child in front was a girl with long loosely curled auburn hair, blue eyes, a slight tan, pink sequin dress and white boots, and bloody hands. She walked into the interview room and sat down. Mom and I sat down and began to talk. Her name was Una and she was cranky and just mean. The next was a boy who looked like a mini Chad. And he acted like Chad too. His name was Dylan. Then a bunch of other kids and finally I was about to fall asleep from all the interviews. "One more girl remains." Olivia announced the opened the door again. A girl walked in and sat down. She had a bruised up face , caramel hair, brown eyes, and she had one ear bud in and one was in her hand. "What's your name sweet heart." mom asked the girl. "Z- Sonny?" The girl started then hid herself in the corner. Z, Z, who do I know who's name starts with a Z? Zora? I walked over to her. "Zora? Are you ok?" I ask her. "Sonny? Why are you here?" Zora asked still hiding in her jacket. "Sonny, is this girl a friend of yours?" mom asked. "It's Zora from work." I replied pulling Zora up carefully. She stared at me and my mom. the she looked down at her feet. "Zora, what happened?" I asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Zora said hunched down. Olivia walked in after a long awkward silence and lead Zora away. "So have you decided who you'd like to adopt?" Olivia asked. "Mom..." I said motioning her to come closer. "I can't leave Zora." I said. "Ok, baby." Mom said agreeing with me. "We'll take Zora." Mom said looking at Olivia. "O-k I'll get the paper work." Mom signed the paperwork and we sat down and waited for Zora. Zora walked in the room with a duffle bag and her pillow. I smiled at her, "You ready to go home, Zora?" Zora walked closer, "Yes." Zora replied walking beside me as we headed out to the car. We pulled into the apartment complex and got in. I showed Zora her room, and the rest of the house, then I watched some TV. "Mackenzie, I will die in your place. Live on and be happy." Chloe said the jumped in front of Mackenzie and gets stabbed. "Chloe!" Mackenzie yelled then held her body. She died, and Mackenzie snapped Devin's neck and threw him down the falls. "I'm sorry. Please have mercy. I-I didn't mean to! I just don't have the courage to die! I know I should but I'm still alive. I'm sorry!" Zora screamed in her sleep. I quickly rubbed her hair. I pulled her up and set her head on my shoulder. Still she continued to plead and cry. "It's ok. sh. sh. Your ok." I said trying to calm her down. I sang the first song that came to mind. Zora showed me the song on our way home. "The motionless will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together. There is a thing that that blocks that light I'll flick it away. Breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of echo. I make a oath in my heart to protect you forever..." She calmed down. I smiled a little. When she wasn't screaming and crying in her sleep she looked adorable. Like an angel. I turned the lamp off and rested my head on a decorative pillow.

Zora pov _italics means dream_

_I woke up in my old house. My mother paced the living room. My old dog jumped on the couch and lied down. I looked around. It was defiantly was a day that I don't think was necessary. My father comes out of the basement yielding a fork. He takes the fork and slams it into my mother. She looked up at him. He smiled at her evilly. He had a knife in the other hand. I watch as he cuts her into a million pieces. Can't he see she's still breathing. He put a few body parts in a box and a few others in a zip-lock bag. He goes to the kitchen and I don't want to remember this day! He put the parts in a skillet and on the stove. He then killed the dog. I ran into the corner and watched it all happen. Father walked to me and gabbed the knife in my stomach. It hurt me to the extremes. I never disobeyed after that. I tried my best to be a good girl. He rubbed his cold fingers on me. I scream. Nobody can save me. I have become nothing. All I ever was. I cried in pain, but nobody hears me. I'm helpless. Useless. Why was I born?_ "Zora. Zora. Wake up. It's time to get ready for work." A voice said sweetly. I open my eyes. Sonny looked down at me. She smiled tenderly and then helped me up. I then remembered that Mrs. Monroe adopted me and Sonny is now my big sister. She re-showed me my room since I fell asleep on the couch. I got dressed and met Sonny in the kitchen. She had two bagels with cream cheeseand ham. I stared at it for a minute. "We're going to have to eat on the bus, Zora." Sonny said grabbing hers and walking out the door. I grabbed my bagel and followed Sonny. We climbed on the bus and sat down. Sonny then took a few bites out of her bagel. I nibbled at it. It was very good. I didn't want to eat it too quickly. Then I wouldn't have it for tomorrow. "Zora, do you not like it?" Sonny asked me. "I love it. I just want some tomorrow too." I replied nibbling more. "I'll make some for us tomorrow if you want." Sonny said. "Wait a second. You eat breakfast EVERYDAY?" I asked happily shocked. "Of course I do. It's the most important meal of the day." Sonny replied giggling. "And you will too." she replied then eating more of her bagel. I took a bigger bite out of mine. Soon we both of us had finished and the bus stopped at the studio. We walked to the prop house. Tawny, Nice, and Grady were doing their own things. I sat down next to Sonny who turned the TV on. " Serial killer, Drake Lancaster escaped prison and could be near you. Be prepared and lock your doors, widows, car doors, and keep a cell phone near." The news guy said. "Serial killer. That can't be good." Sonny said getting drawn into the TV. "Hey Sonny. Randoms." Chad said walking into the room. "Hey Chad. There is a serial killer out and loose so be extra careful." Sonny said directing her attention to Chad. "I have like 15 bodyguards, Sonny. I'll be fine. You should be extra careful." Chad said pushing me to the other side of the couch so he could sit next to Sonny.

AT CAFFITERRIA

I sat down with a little bit of lunch. I waited for Sonny to finish getting hers and join me. I looked at her. She was so kind. She was extremely sweet and is really the best big sister I could ask for. I began to eat my lunch. She was talking about how the new skit was going to be about a werewolf named Fluffy and vampire named Sunshine. I giggled at that thought. It was hilarious. A vegan zombie and a mummy scared of cats it all made me laugh. I walked to her and Tawni's dressing room with her. She dropped me off and told me that I could use her phone if I wanted to. She was gonna to visit Chad so I stayed. I watched youtube on her phone and waited for her to come back. I heard a noise. It was quick so I ignored it. Soon Sonny returned. I greeted her and she smiled. "I'm lucky to have such a sweet little sister." Sonny said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and smiled. Life is perfect now. I have a older sister who loves and protects me and nobody will hurt me. I finally feel safe for the first time in my life.


End file.
